


Wisdom Teeth Removal

by Lemonkiwii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, alternatively titled 'in which jean is the turtle', lame title, what was i even thinking when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonkiwii/pseuds/Lemonkiwii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean says some pretty weird things on his way home from getting his wisdom teeth removed, and Marco is there to hear all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth Removal

  
 "Marco, can we just go home now and not get my teeth out?"  
  
Wisdom teeth removal. Jean knew what this meant; it meant pain and suffering for the next month or so. He wasn't nervous about getting them taken out or anything, he just didn't like that his mouth was going to hurt for a long time. He couldn't eat his favorite foods without blending them up and he'd look like an idiot with cotton constantly in his mouth. However, Marco only laughed at his complaining, and Jean dubbed him Freckled Satan for that moment.  
  
"Jean, it's going to hurt worse if you don't do it now." Marco had been given the task of driving Jean to and from the dental place since his parents both had busy schedules, and there was no way in hell Jean was driving himself.  
  
"But Marco, I'm going to die if I can't eat my favorite foods!" Marco only laughed more.  
  
"You're not even high yet and you sound hilarious," he responded, to which Jean pouted. Marco rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to witness Jean form incoherent thoughts and make an idiot of himself after they were done. He vaguely wondered if his video camera on his phone still worked to capture the action.  
  
About an hour later, Marco was left wishing that his video camera worked, because Jean was practically comedy gold. The first thing he said when he woke up was "banana cream pie." Yeah. Jean was most likely going to cause Marco to crash from laughing too hard if he said anything else completely random like that.  
  
On the way home, it only got weirder.  
  
"Maarco. Maaaaarco."  
  
Marco stifled a giggle. "Yes, Jean?"  
  
Jean paused for a moment. "I forgot what I was gonna say."  
  
  _Crap, Mrs. Kirchstein is going to sue me if I get her son killed._ he thought as he tried to hide his laughter and focus on the road.  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we stop by Christa's?"  
  
"Why would we stop there?"  
  
"She... she has the kitty. You know, the white and black one?" No, Marco didn't know because Christa was allergic to cats and therefore didn't have any. But before he could respond, Jean was talking again.  
  
"Do you ever think... Do you... Do you ever wonder how you got your freckles? Like, did your parents throw you into the sun?"  
  
"Jean, if my parents threw me into the sun I'd be dead."  
  
There was a sudden shift in Jean's attitude, and he looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Don't die Marco! You can't die! Please don't go into the sun!" he wailed. Marco was close to losing his shit at that moment.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Jean. I won't die. Better?" Jean seemed to contemplate Marco's words.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, what was the surgeon's name again?"  
  
"Dr. Smith?"  
  
"Yeah... Tell him he's a bitch." Marco nearly choked on his spit.  
  
"Why would I tell him that?"  
  
"Because he told me I couldn't have any pizza for the next week. You know what? Pizza is life okay? That's like... if you took a turtle and flipped it on it's back and then just left it there. That turtle is me Marco. I am the turtle. Tell me I'm the turtle."  
  
"You are the turtle Jean."  
  
"Damn straight. But seriously, can we order pizza when we get home?"  
  
And so for the next hour, Jean rambled on about everything and nothing. Marco pulled over once because he had laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. The topics ranged from chocolate milk underwear (which Jean was convinced was the best invention ever) to how boys could become lesbians if they put their hearts and souls to it (and watched excessive amounts of Sailor Moon).  
  
Finally as they approached home, Jean began to yawn, as if all that talking about nothing had wore him out.  
  
"Hey Marco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come sleep with me." Marco nearly slammed his foot down on the brake when heard that. Jean had said a lot of strange things, but this was by far the strangest.  
  
"What?" he managed to choke out. Jean got a lazy grin on his face.  
  
"Well, you're always so comfy and shit. And... your hair is like silky and soft like a blanket. And you're taller than me so you could be the big spoon, and I'd kiss alllll your face freckles. And even if you aren't warm then that's okay because we have blankets. We could be like a cocoon. Also when you say nice things about me, that's nice. I like that. I like you." At this point, Marco's face had gone fire hydrant red, and he tried to ignore his pounding heart. Truth be told, he'd had a crush on Jean since two months ago. Hearing Jean say all these things was nice, but at the same time Marco knew that it was probably only the drugs talking. Still, he couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe he actually felt that way too.  
  
As soon as they got into the house, Marco had gotten Jean his medicine, and was about ready to leave when Jean grabbed his shirt and dragged him down onto his bed.  
  
"Sleep here," was all he said before drifting off. At this point, Marco had given up resisting. He might as well take a small nap before he had to drive home, so why not?  
  
Two hours later, Jean had woken up first. His thoughts were still a mess, but the drugs were no longer enough to have him high. What really messed him up however, was waking up to Marco. He almost jumped in surprise as he saw said freckled boy. Jean could feel his face flush.  
  
  _Shit, why the fuck is he here? What did I say?_  
  
But before Jean could think about it any longer, he saw Marco shift, then sit up, then yawn and rub his eyes of sleep. Jean contemplated running before Marco spoke to him, but decided against it since he was still slightly dazed and confused. Marco looked over to him and Jean saw his expression change from a look of confusion to horror. It made Jean cringe.  
  
"Wow I s-see you're up! Well it's time for me to go now since your parents are probably going to be here soon so bye!" Marco said in one breath. He almost got off the bed before Jean tugged on his arm to stop him.  
  
"Wait! Marco, what exactly did I say that made you end up here?" Jean prayed to God that he didn't say what he think he said. He saw Marco hesitate, then answer.  
  
"Well, on the way home, you sort of..."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well, you kinda told me you liked me, and that you'd kiss me. And then you told me to sleep here with you. But it was probably was just the drugs talking, you know?" Marco tried to laugh to lighten up the conversation, but instead Jean said nothing, and it became even more awkward than before. After a couple seconds, Jean sighed.  
  
"It wasn't the drugs talking," he finally said. "I mean, part of it was obviously. But about liking you and wanting to kiss you, that was real." Jean figured if he was to confess he might as well go all out since the drugs did half the talking for him anyway. He watched as Marco's eyes widened in surprise, and he sighed once again. At this point he was starting to regret not lying about it and blaming being high for all the things he said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if-"  
  
"No! Don't be sorry!"  
  
"Hah?"  
  
"I mean," Marco swallowed. "I really like you too. A lot. I was just surprised you felt the same way. Wow, this is incredible," Marco said, grinning at Jean as if he couldn't believe his luck. Jean wanted to smile back, but it turned into more of a grimace as he remembered his mouth still hurt like hell. Marco chuckled.  
  
"Aww, guess I can't kiss you until you feel better," he teased. Jean blushed furiously.  
  
"Shut up." He then crawled into Marco's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, he just felt like he needed to crawl into his lap. Apparently, Marco was surprised by this sudden action too.  
  
"I think the drugs are still working their magic; there's no way you'd do that normally," Marco said quietly, running his hand through Jean's hair.  
  
"I don't know either man." Marco only laughed softly.  
  
"Speaking of drugs, you said some pretty weird things. It's too bad I couldn't record it."  
  
"Thank God you didn't record it. What all did I say anyway?" Marco placed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Oh nothing important, my little turtle."

**Author's Note:**

> Marco you little shit. In other news, someone should draw Jean as a turtle.


End file.
